


The Songstress and The Dressmaker

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: The famous opera singer, Dorothea Arnault, is caught up in a scandal with the Empire's newest dressmaker and secret foreign princess, Petra Macneary. Will pretending to date the most eligible noble, Ferdinand von Aegir, clear these rumours? Or will Dorothea find herself escaping to the west with Petra?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Dorothea had just finished another night at the Opera. Performing on the stage six days a week was exhausting but there was definitely one thing that made it worth it. The suitors. Dorothea was normally resting in her dressing room after the performance. She would be surrounded by flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals, as well as many other presents that had been given to her by her admirers. The men would go crazy for her, waiting hours outside of her dressing room just hoping that she would meet their gaze as she left, and if they were lucky maybe they would leave having the honour of kissing her hand. While she enjoyed the presents and the praise, Dorothea wasn’t in it for the boys. She loved the Opera for two reasons. Singing was her passion and beautiful women were her life.

If Dorothea were lucky enough, a woman would call to her dressing room, to which she would send everyone else away so that she could entertain them privately. Recently though, Dorothea had been seen sending everyone away, men and woman alike. Rumours spread through the city that Dorothea had finally found herself attracting the attention of a suitor. The rumours were that she fell in love with a prince from a foreign land that had come to see her show one night and sweep her off her feet. While her suitor was foreign, they were far from a prince. What would the world think if they knew exactly who she had fallen in love with? 

Tonight, Dorothea had somewhere else to be beside her dressing room. She hurried down the street with a newspaper overhead in one hand and a single sunflower in the other. It was raining and her dress was dragging carelessly through the wet street, but she didn’t care, as long as she wasn’t seen or being followed. Right now, all she cared about was that she had somewhere to be and someone to see. She had finally arrived at the back door of a building she visited frequently. This happened to be the same place she got the dress she was currently wearing.

Dorothea’s hand rapped urgently against the door. The rain had long ago soaked through her newspaper and now running down her face and bring her mascara down with it. A beautiful tanned woman quickly opened the door, holding a dress in one hand. She directed the soaking opera singer inside to the parlour. The curtains covered the shop windows, so the room was only lit by a few candles throughout the room. The ambience of the room was inviting and romantic.

“Did anyone see you?” The girl whispered to Dorothea as they arrived in the parlour. 

“No, I made sure to leave out the back as soon as the show was over. They wouldn’t have even had the time to leave the theatre before I was out the door.” Dorothea replied with a smile grabbing the pink-haired girls hand and brushing a gentle kiss against it, before offering the sunflower to her. “I brought this for you, my dear Petra.” 

“You have my highest gratitude.” Petra said as she accepted the sunflower, holding it close to her chest before setting it on a nearby table. “I’ll put in water soon. Let’s get you in dry clothes first, darling. Here is another new dress for you.” She handed over the dress that had been draped over her arm.

“Unbutton me? Would you?” Dorothea asked as she turned so that the back of her dress faced Petra.

“Of course.” Petra responded as delicately sweeping Dorothea’s hair to one side and running her gentle fingers down Dorothea’s shoulders to the buttons on her dress. Plucking open each button slowly, then slowly removing the dress from Dorothea’s shoulder causing it to fall softly on the floor. Dorothea carefully stepped out of the dress, before sliding into the gorgeous umpire-waisted, red dress she had been given.

“Come sit with me, my love.” Dorothea requested as she adjusted the dress underneath her and took her seat on the parlour’s couch. 

“I am having sleeping troubles.” Petra said, sitting beside Dorothea and resting her head upon the lady’s shoulder.

“What troubles you?” Dorothea questioned.

“I think… I should stop making clothes.” Petra murmured nervously. Dorothea’s posture straightened quickly with surprise. She took a deep breath before accidentally saying anything rash.

“What would you pursue, my dear?” 

“I want to fight in the war.” Petra announced full of pride. 

“The war?”

“Yes. I will fight to protect the people I love,” Petra hesitated. “You. I will protect you. When I look at you, my heart is full.” 

“You do not have to fight in the war to protect me. Plus, the war is a man’s job and you will never be allowed to join. Why not be a cook? You love using the spices you receive from your family back home. It is a perfect job for you. Wouldn’t agree, my sunflower?” 

“Perhaps. Then I must move out of here. When I do, will you live with me?”

“I wish I could, but I must refuse. We aren’t even supposed to be together. Our love is forbidden, you know that as well as I do. If anyone found out we were living together, well, we would be prosecuted.”

“We could, as you say, be together in my homeland.” 

“Then let’s go! We will save up money and flee west. Where we can be happy. I know it will be hard to find work, but I'd rather be out with you and have no money than have to hide our love. Just promise me you won’t leave me to join the war.” Dorthea pleaded, holding Petra’s face in her hands and gazing into her eyes. 

“You want to be… moving to my homeland?” 

“Yes! We can move!” Dorothea exclaimed as she was filled with glee at the thought of being public with the person she loved. “Then we can live together and even get married. I used to want to marry for money, but with you… with you, I have learned that I want to marry for love.” 

“Then let us work towards that. I will save all my money for us to go together.” 

“As will I.” Dorothea vowed as she held Petra’s hands. “Speaking of going, I must return to my home.”

“Stay. Just tonight.” Petra pleaded, grabbing Dorothea’s arm as she stood to head for the door. 

“Only tonight.” Dorothea said, taking her seat again. She could never say no to Petra’s wishes. 

* * *

Dorothea was spending the early morning in her dressing room doing her makeup. She had left Petra’s in the wee hours of the morning before the dress shop opened. She had planned to rest in her dressing room until rehearsal that afternoon, but a light tap came from the other side of the door. 

“Come in,” Dorothea seethed at the person on the other side of the door.

“This morning’s paper, my lady.” The opera’s director declared, holding out the daily newspaper to Dorothea.

“What could be so important?” Dorothea questioned, snatching the paper out of the man’s hand. 

“There is an article on you and your- uh, affairs…” The man said trailing off. Dorothea ripped the paper from his hand scanning the article about her that read :

We have received a tip this morning that the famous songstress Dorothea Arnault has been spotted having a rendezvous with another woman. The tip did not state who that woman was, only that the two of them spent last night in each other’s company. Are these rumours true? What could this mean for the young songstress’ career? Only time will tell. Attend the Opera tonight to judge Miss Arnault for yourself.

Dorothea threw the paper down in disgust. How could this have happened? Who knew, and why were they out to get her? This could ruin her. She took a deep breath as she raised from her chair with grace. Giving the man a fake smile before taking her leave from the room. She needed to talk to Petra, now. 

“I’ll be heading out this morning. I won’t be here for rehearsal today but I’ll be back for tonight’s performance. I think I will be having a new dress made for this weekend’s ball.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ding. That was the sound Dorothea heard when she opened the front door of the bustling dress shop. Ladies of all ages were gathered in the shop, whether they were there to have the hem of their dress lowered for their coming of age or having dresses made to impress the Empire’s most eligible suitors for the season. Normally Dorothea would sweep through the shop with happiness and grace to see her dear Petra, ignoring the crowd of debutantes, but this morning scandal meant that all eyes were on her. 

The feeling of their eyes gave off a sense of judgement as if they were looking down on her, and it wasn’t just because she was a commoner. No, it was because she was the headline of this mornings paper. She was used to being judged and called slurs, particularly a whore due to the line of male suitors that normally waited for her attention after performances. She was always able to say that she would never- and has never been- caught entertaining a man alone, so how could she be a whore. Plus, it was easy to shake off rumours that she knew were not true, but for once the rumours were right on the nose. She was courting the most beautiful woman and she needed to keep it a secret from the Empire. 

Thankfully, she was used to hundreds upon thousands of eyes watching her. This was just like any other performance, she needed to smile and perform. With a smile plastered to her face, she held her head high and walked towards the back of the shop where Petra was working on measuring a customer. 

“I have arrived for my measurements.”

“I will be one moment, Miss Arnault.”

“I shall look around until you are ready.” Dorothea said walking back out into the shop and admiring the rows of elegant fabrics. After a few minutes, the eyes in the shop finally seemed to concentrate on something- or rather someone else. The Empire’s princess had strolled into the store from her carriage on the street and had taken to looking at the fabrics near Dorothea. 

“Oh, why hello Dorothea. How have you been?” Edelgard asked approaching the Songstress causing all the customers in the room to mutter rumours amongst themselves. Little did they know that Princess Edelgard was one of the suitors Dorothea used to privately entertain.

“Busy with the Opera, but when I have the time, I have been trying to find a nice suitor this season.”

“Unlike the normal suitors you try to entertain?” Edelgard probed. 

“You have seen the papers. You know as well as I do that I have no choice.” Dorothea replied, lowering her voice to a whisper.

“But it is coming to the summer recess? How do you expect to find a good suitor when so few are left?”

“There is one man in particular who speaks of wanting to find himself a wife, but still has yet to find the right lady as he says. His name is Ferdinand von Aegir, also known as this season’s most eligible bachelor.” 

“But he has also been known to turn down almost every woman that gets near him, even a princess. I know that better than you.” Edelgard fumed. 

“Unlike you, I like a challenge.” Dorothea teased with a flip of her hair. 

“Miss Arnault, I am ready for your measurements.” Petra’s voice echoed through the dress store. 

“Well, I should be going then.” Dorothea said to Edelgard as she turned and walked back to Petra, standing upon the small podium surrounded by mirrors. 

“What kind of dress will you needing today?” Petra questioned, admiring the shape of Dorothea’s body in the mirrors. 

“I am looking for an elegant dress for this weekend’s ball, preferably in my signature wine red.” Dorothea stated, pursing her lips that had the same shade of rouge. Petra silently began taking her measurement, not knowing if she should talk about the article in this morning’s paper. “We have a problem.” Dorothea whispered, getting to the cause of the real reason she had come to the dress shop today.

“I have read.” Petra whispered back as she continued to take her measurements and avoid eye contact with Dorothea. 

“I am attending a ball this weekend and I intend to put these rumours at rest. If we had the money I would flee west with you now, but with our resources and the war, it seems like now is not the right time.” 

“I agree. What do you have in your mind?” Petra inquired.

“I intend to find a man.”

“Are you leaving me?”

“No, darling. Listen I will find a man to fake a courtship with me and then we can still be together in secret.”

“You will be courting a man and me?”

“Of course not, anything that happens with this man will be a show. I can be just of good as an actress as I am a songstress.” Dorothea bragged. 

“I think I understand. Can we meet tonight?” Petra pleaded as she stood up from finishing her measurements and finally took a moment to meet Dorothea’s eyes. 

“I am afraid that will not be possible if I am to attend this weekend’s event. The ball is only two days away.” Dorothea pouted, “but I will be back tomorrow to pick up my dress and then I will make time to visit you the night after the ball.” She reassured, taking her leave back to the Opera House to get ready for tonight performance.

Most of the evening Dorothea sat in her dressing room thinking about what the weekend would hold for her and needless to say, she was nervous for tonight performance. This was the first time in a while she had been worried about her performance, she had always been a natural at Opera. She was used to people adoring her performance in awe, not being judged by everyone in the audience. Hopefully, this weekend would go smoothly. But first, she would need to find a chaperone. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you all for attending tonight's soiree,” Ferdinand von Aegir Announced raising his glass at the top of the grand staircase. “I will try my best to have a dance with every young lady here tonight.” Everyone raised their glasses in unison to Duke Aegir. As soon as he had reached the bottom of the staircase, a crowd of young ladies with their chaperones had already surrounded him. The chaperones quickly began talking over one another to try and introduce their guest first. “Please ladies, grab a drink and I will come talk to each and every one of you.” Ferdinand said smoothly, causing the sea of women to depart letting him through. 

“Thank you for coming as my chaperon, Manuela.” Dorothea said grabbing a drink from a nearby table. 

“Of course! Anything for you, dear. Plus it gives me a chance to admire the impeccable view.” Manuela assured gazing around at all the eligible men.

“Should a married woman really be admiring the view?” Dorothea chuckled.

“Ah, What Hanneman doesn’t know won’t hurt him darling.” 

“When was the last time you attended a ball with Hanneman?”

“Oh honey, it has been a long time since we have attended a ball, but that doesn’t stop us from dancing in the comfort of our own home. That is, whenever Hanneman isn’t too busy with his research.”

“I hope I can have a life like that one day, living with the person I love, dancing around our house.” Dorothea sighed, her brain wandering of to the thought of Petra. What was Petra doing right now? Her shop would be closed, but she was probably up late sewing dresses for all the girls around town. She would go and see Petra tomorrow to tell her everything about the ball, that was if there would be anything exciting to tell. The first dance of the night had already started and Dorothea had only spent time talking to Manuela. None of the men in the room had dared to approach her yet, thanks to this week’s rumour. Manuela, on the other hand, had moved on to talking to some of the other chaperones in the room. Sadly, none of the other girls in the room seemed to want to talk to Dorothea either, probably out of fear that she would fall in love with them. A tall man with dark hair approached the group Manuela was in, but Dorothea was too entranced by tonight’s dancing to notice.

“Dear?” Manuela asked, tapping Dorothea on the shoulder causing her to spin around. 

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Dorothea, This is the Marquis Hubert von Vestra.” Manuela announced, gesturing to the tall man standing beside her. 

“Nice to meet you, Marquis Vestra.” Dorothea stated extending her hand. Though Dorothea had never properly been introduced to Hubert, she knew that he was a noble that spent a lot of time around Edelgard even though nothing had come of their relationship. 

“How do you do, my lady?” Hubert asked taking Dorothea’s hand and lightly pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

“He would like to dance with you.” Manuela grinned. 

“Why of course, we shall dance.” Dorothea assured, handing her drink to Manuela before taking Hubert’s hand. They floated to the edge of the dance floor, bowing before beginning their dance. 

“How have you been, my lady?”

“You probably around know that much has been troubling me as of late.” 

“Don’t let the words of others get to you my lady, you are after all one of the most gorgeous women here.”

“It's hard to feel gorgeous when men are avoiding me like the plague and girls seem to be afraid of me getting to close to them.” 

“Well I am not avoiding you, am I?”

“Well, no. But you are much more of a gentleman than these other men.” 

“Why thank you, my lady.” The pair continued the dance in silence, Hubert’s eyes drifting away from Dorothea to glance at Ferdinand every chance he got. 

“So, how have you been, my lord?” Dorothea asked to break the silence.

“Well, I have been rather good, except for the fact I have been having trouble finding a lady this season. It’s not that I haven’t been trying it just that none of them have seemed to catch my eye.” 

“What about me? Have I caught your eye?” Dorothea questioned, rather forward. 

“Well let’s just say that you are by far one of the least boring suitors of the season.” 

“I will take that as a complement.” The music came to an end and the pair split.

“Thank you for the dance.” Hubert said with a small bow, but before Dorothea could thank him for the dance the host of the soiree had approached the pair. 

“Hello, Hubert.” Ferdinand said with a smile before turning towards Dorothea. “May I have this next dance?” 

Dorothea froze in silence for a moment, had Ferdinand really asked her to dance? She had come here just for him, but she never thought getting close to him would be so easy. “H-Have you spoken to my chaperone, Duke Aegir?” Dorothea faltered, looking back to Manuela who gave a nod and a smile. 

“So, may I have this dance, my lady?”

“Of course, my lord.” Dorothea assured with a curtsy, before taking his hand and following him to the centre of the dance floor. The pair drew all the attention in the room causing whispers from everyone around them. They proceeded to bow as the music started before beginning their waltz.

“What gives me the honour of having Miss Arnault attend my event this evening?”

“Why I am here for the same reason everyone else is, to find the perfect suitor this season. Isn’t that why you are holding this event, my lord?” 

“Why of course, but I have heard the quite the rumour is floating around about you.”

“Do you believe every rumour that you hear?”

“Only the ones that spark my interest.” Ferdinand smirked.

“What about this gossip would spark your interest so much?” 

“It just seems to be gossip that we haven’t had around here in a long time, plus don’t you know what would happen to you if these rumours did happen to be true?” Ferdinand pried. 

“Well, let’s just say I do not plan on having a death sentence hang over my head anytime soon.” Dorothea insisted.

“Is that why you finally decided to attend a ball this season?”

“I have no idea what you mean, my lord. I attend plenty of the other balls.”

“I’m sure I would have remembered if someone as radiant as you were to grace any other ballroom.” 

“Maybe you couldn’t see me over your crowd of gawking young ladies.” Dorothea knew she was lying about attending the balls but she wouldn’t admit that to Ferdinand. 

“Why have you never been in my crowd of gawking ladies?” 

“I prefer being the one that gawked at, I would never be the one to do the gawking.” Dorothea remarked, shifting her eyes away from Ferdinand and around the ballroom, but all Ferdinand did in response was let out a small chuckle. “Do you think that’s funny, my lord?”

“No, no, dear lady, its just been a while since I have met a woman so confident in herself. It’s a good look on you.” 

“Thank you.” A small smile stayed on Dorothea’s face following Ferdinand’s compliment as the music in the room came to an end.

“Do save your last dance for me tonight, won’t you?” Ferdinand asked, with a bow to thank Dorothea for the lovely dance.

“Of course, my lord.” Dorothea said with a courtesy before returning to Manuela’s side leaving the dance floor. After a few more dances and lots of chatting the night was finally coming to a close and the last dance of the night was nearing.

“Would you like to go home, my dear?” Manuela queried, as Dorothea sat her empty glass down on a nearby table. 

“No, I would like to stay for the last dance if you don’t mind.” Dorothea would admit that she was rather tired and wanted to go home, but she had to stay for her final dance with Ferdinand. If everyone were to see her having a second dance with him, then everyone would know that she had caught the attention of this season’s most eligible bachelor, which is exactly what she needed right now. 

As the song that was playing came to an end, Dorothea walked to the edge of the dance floor extending her arm as Ferdinand approached her. He wasted no time taking her hand and leading her back to the centre of the dance floor. The same spot they had danced before. While she thought their first dance had caused a commotion, this time the room was silent and all eyes followed them across the dance floor. They were the only ones to begin dancing when the music started and the chatter in the room erupted in such a way that it could be heard over the music. Was Ferdinand really having a second dance with a lady? And of all the ladies, why should it be the one that was the centre of the Empire’s biggest scandal? 

“Why me?” Dorothea probed as they swayed around the dance floor. 

“What do you mean?”

“Of all the girls, princesses, duchesses you could have had. Why me? Besides your interest in the town's gossip, hanging around me will only give you a bad reputation, so why me?”

“Why, you are divine with beauty above others. I have never wanted to learn more about a woman before than I have with you.” Ferdinand insisted.

“Then I do hope we can spend plenty of time learning more about each other.” Dorothea smiled, Ferdinand was playing right into her plan, she barely had to try and make him swoon.

“As do I. Will you be attending next weekend’s ball as well?”

“Of course, my lord. I must stay diligent if I wish to find a suitor before the end of the season.” 

“Then do save your first dance for me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The pair danced happily as the night came to a close. Ferdinand gave a final bow and placed a kiss upon Dorothea’s hand. “I hope to see you again soon.” These were the final words Ferdinand had left Dorothea with as he disappeared from the dance floor and headed to the grand staircase to thank all of his guest for attending tonight's event. Dorothea remained in the centre of the dance floor, her head repeating his final words. Had she done it? Had she really captured the heart of Ferdinand von Aegir?


End file.
